The Internet, sometimes called simply “the Net,” is a worldwide system of computer networks in which a client at any one computer may, with permission, obtain information from any other computer. The most widely used part of the Internet is the World Wide Web, often abbreviated “WWW,” which is commonly referred to as “the web.” The web may be defined as all the resources (e.g., web pages and web sites) and users on the Internet that use the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or variations thereof to access the resources. A web site is a related collection of web files that includes a beginning file called a home page. From the home page, the user may navigate to other web pages on the web site. A web server program is a program that, using the client/server model and HTTP, serves the files that form the web pages of a web site to the web users, whose computers contain HTTP client programs (e.g., web browsers) that forward requests and display responses. A web server program may host one or more web sites.
Various applications of the Internet, and of the web, involve marketplaces that provide goods and/or services for sale. For instance, consumers may visit a merchant's website to view and/or purchase goods and services offered for sale by the merchant (and/or third party merchants). Some network-based marketplaces (e.g., Internet- or web-based marketplaces) include large catalogues of items offered for sale. To assist consumers with locating items sought for purchase, many network-based marketplaces provide consumers with access to a product search engine. Product search engines may enable consumers to utilize keywords or other phrases to search for a particular item or type of item. For instance, a user might submit a search query including the keywords “winter coat.” In response to the query, the search engine may indicate to the consumer one or more product listings for coats or jackets suitable for cold weather. By providing a product search engine accessible to consumers, network-based marketplaces can enable consumers to find multiple products that relate to their search query.
While the system and method for conditioning search results is described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the system and method for conditioning search results is not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the system and method for conditioning search results to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the system and method for conditioning search results as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.